The Newcomer Knows
by Amelie4Life
Summary: Kelly is a huge fan of Morganville but is constantly sad that the stories are only stories. So one night she goes to bed and wakes up in Amelie's office. She's also a huge fan of Amelie but can't keep her mouth shut and keeps blurting out stuff like her name and what she knows about her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story :) I had it in my head for a while now and finally decided to write it down and see what people think. I don't own anything apart from my OC. Everything else belongs to the awesome Rachel Caine.**

I had just finished reading Daylighters for the 4th time and was gutted (again) that I wouldn't be able to read anymore. I kept having dreams about meeting the characters, but I knew that stories were just stories and I had to resign myself to my boring life of going to college and just getting through so I could get my qualifications and then go and stay at home until I had a job.

The pages were almost full of full page portraits of what the characters looked like. Most of the pages were filled with Amelie, as she was my favourite character but there was Myrnin and Oliver too. I had drawn some of the Glass House Gang as well.

I had come back from an alright day of college. My teacher kept saying my name because I was distracted by drawing the finishes touches to the dress that Amelie wore when she went to tribute for Bishop's arrival. I just had to colour her in now.

Unfortunately, 2 guys stole my pencils. It didn't bother me too much. I bought cheap pencils so I wouldn't worry too much when they got stolen. I would just have to go out later and buy more pencils.

Sighing, I changed out of my jumper and jeans and put on softer trousers and got into bed. It was only 6PM but I was really tired.

I wished I live with housemates. I really wouldn't mind living with the Glass House Gang, but being able to spend time around Amelie would be a dream… But I knew it would never happen. That thought triggered a sinking feeling every time I thought about it. I tried to not think about, but it was slightly difficult with nothing else to occupy my thoughts.

I sighed and went to sleep.

 _Whispers surround Kelly, as she fell into a deep sleep. Wind blew at the window and it opened with a slight squeak and the wind surrounded her. The whispers were indecipherable but one word stuck out, "Amelie."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Excuse me? Wake up." I felt a cool hand lightly shaking me. I mumbled something and turned out and tried to get more sleep but whoever was shaking me wouldn't leave me alone. I blinked my eyes open and looked up to see a pale woman with white-blond hair and grey eyes. She looked puzzled and I couldn't think of a reason why until a few seconds later.

The sleepiness quickly wore off and I looked around. A fireplace in one corner, darkly tinted windows and a desk in the centre with a nice looking chair. Another look at the woman and I was struck speechless. My drawings were a spitting image of her. _It's Amelie._

"How did you get in here?" She asked. I was struck by her beauty. She is even more beautiful than I had drawn her. "Do you have a voice?"

I sat up and quickly sorted out my hair so it looked like I had brushed it this afternoon. "Umm… I-I have no idea… I was sleeping in my house in Bournemouth in England… Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?"

"No. You're from England and you were sleeping. You know that doesn't sound very believable."

 _You're not believable.._ I thought. "You're uh… Where am I?" I had to control what I had around her. If I revealed what I knew then that would just freak her out.

"Morganville. Who are you?"

"Kelly… Kelly Saunders." I twirled my hair and thought of anything that wouldn't freak her out. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you." Amelie said. I felt a glowing sensation. I've always wanted to say that to her. "Guards bring Oliver to me."

"Am- What's your name?" _Ugh._

"It looks like you already know it." Amelie said. "The door was closed and so was the windows and the guards were in front of the door. How did you get in?"

"I don't know. I had just came back from college and I went to sleep and I woke up to you shaking me. I have no idea what happened."

Amelie sighed and looked towards the door. A few seconds later it opened and Oliver came in. I felt like jumping. _This is a dream… They can't possibly be real!_

"You called?" Oliver asked.

"I have a strange visitor. She said she was in England but I came in and she's sleeping on the chair."

Oliver gave a long look at me. "So she sleepwalked into here? You should guard your office more."

"No, you fool. The windows and door were closed and my guards were in front of it. There's no way she could have gotten in. I came back from an appointment and I found her here."

"So? If you want to talk about magic call you're crazy friend over here."

"Thank you for volunteering." Amelie said.

Oliver gave Amelie a hard look and left the office.

"Wow…" I said to myself.

"Wow, what?" Amelie asked. _Crap, I forgot about her hearing._

"Oh, uh nothing… Well you're office is very nice." Amelie sighed and went to go and lean against her desk. I couldn't stop staring at her. It sounds creepy but she is just so pretty and she was either ignoring me or didn't notice me.

The door opened and a familiar shoulder length dark brown curly haired, tall pale vampire strolled in, I stood out and blurted, "Myrnin!" _Damn my big mouth!_

Myrnin and Amelie turned to look at me. "Do I know you? So many people in this town, it's hard to keep track of them." Myrnin asked.

"No she doesn't." Amelie said. "She just got here. was wondering if you know if anyone can be in England then wake up here."

"I study alchemy, not magic, dear."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"She's dreaming." Myrnin said and pinched my arm hard.

"OW!"

"Maybe not. She could have flown here in her sleep?"

"How did she get in my office? The guards were guarding the door and the windows and door was closed."

"She came in when they left. Simple. Now I really must go and bother Oliver for disturbing my experiment."

"It's not simple. The guards never left their spot."Amelie looked puzzled and just a slightly bit frustrated.

"Well I have no theories. But I do have a question for our newcomer." Myrnin said, looking at me. _Crap._ "How do you know my name?"

"I, uh… Heard it… In a dream."

"A dream?" Amelie asked, not believing me. _Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?_

 **What do you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

After I blurted out that I had heard Myrnin's name in a dream, Myrnin made himself comfortable in Amelie's chair.

Amelie had demanded to know how I got in her office, so I told her everything.

"So let me get this straight." Amelie said. "There are books about this town and you have been wanting to meet me and so you went to bed and I woke you up."

"Yeah, that's about it. I could tell you my life story, if you want."

"No. And you're saying that this town doesn't exist where you live."

"Well, no. I tried searching it up on Google but there was only Morganville in New Jersey and it doesn't have vampires in."

A clatter sounded and I looked at Myrnin. He had been playing with the pencils on the desk and they fell.

"Out of my chair." Amelie said.

"But it's comfy."

"Out." Myrnin huffed and got up. "Pick up the pencils."

"Could I uh…" I started and Amelie turned her gaze back to me. _Wow, the books were right._ I thought. _You really can't hold eye contact with her._ "Stay with you? Like cos I haven't got a house to live in and I have no idea how to get back."

"Well to start, you're not living with me. You can either stay with Myrnin, since he has a bed he never uses or you can go to Dallas and get on a plane back to wherever you came from."

"Of course I use the bed! Just not as often as humans." Myrnin said, and crossed his arms.

"Then she can use it when you're not."

Living with Myrnin was the next best thing. Maybe I could meet Claire when she comes?

"Yeah I would like to live with him."

"Amelie, I forgot to mention I like being alone."

"You don't, or you wouldn't come to me all the time saying you're lonely."

"Well, that's because Claire doesn't come around often. Can't she stay with Oliver? Oliver loves company."

"You know he will never agree to that." Amelie held up her hand, when Myrnin opened his mouth. "No arguments. She's staying with you, until I decide what to do with her."

Myrnin huffed again. "Fine, I hope you like spiders."

"Actually, no I don't."

"He won't bring it anywhere near you." Amelie said, casting a glance at Myrnin. "Will you?"

"Of course not. You won't even know he's there." Myrnin smiled. I smiled, slightly anxious back. If he was really depicted as he was in the book, I wasn't looking forward to my stay with him as much as I thought I would.

"Go." Amelie dismissed us and I got up and left. In the hallway I stood on the balcony looking down and I just couldn't believe I was here. _What the heck happened last night?_ I saw the receptionist dealing with humans and the pale kind and I looked to the door but the window was heavily tinted. _Well obviously it's a vampire building._

"You are a remarkable artist." Myrnin said, coming out of the office, carrying my notepad. I felt a spike of major embarrassment go through me at the thought that he had looked through them.

"Uh… Thanks."

"You also seem to have an obsession with our dear lady. You have 5 drawings of her."

"I drew you as well."

"Yes you did. I'm flattered you drew my lovely hair."

"it's uh… It's alright. Did Amelie look at them?"

"Yes and she said she was ever so slightly disturbed by your obsession."

"Did she really say that?"

Myrnin shrugged. "She could have also said you're a remarkable artist, but that would be lying."

"Oh... " I felt a sinking feeling. If I had just been more observant, I could have got my drawing pad without any of them noticing. Amelie came out of her office and I caught up to her. "Amelie! What did you think of my drawing?"

"It's very good… But why do you have so many pictures of me?"

"Um… Well you're very pretty and you're my favourite." I looked at the ground.

"Right." Amelie said and carried on walking.

I caught up to her again. "Wait. Myrnin said you're disturbed… Are you?"

"Myrnin tends to lie, so don't believe everything he says." Then she left.

"Would you like to meet the coffee shop owner?" Myrnin asked, after sending an unreadable look after Amelie. "I'm sure you are parched after your trip."

"Um… Yeah sure."

Meeting Oliver wasn't nearly as exciting as meeting Amelie, but to be honest I just wanted to meet everyone.

Outside, it was about an hour or something away from being completely dark and Myrnin lead the way out of the building and down the road. I hurried to catch up with him. _He does have long legs._

Eventually, we came to Common Grounds. There were only a few people left inside and Oliver was cleaning the counter.

Myrnin walked in and after the ball of nervousness went away, I followed him in.

"Hello Ollie, how is your day going?"

"Worse now you've showed up. What do you want?"

"I want to show you my new friend." Myrnin said, with way too much enthusiasm in his voice. I was stood near the door, so Myrnin grabbed my wrist and dragged me forward. "Amelie said she can stay with me."

"That's the girl that Amelie was talking about."

"Really? I thought she was talking about someone else." Myrnin said and shrugged. Say Hi."

"Hi Ol… Hi." I stared at the ground. My big mouth was going to get me in so much trouble.

"How did-"

"I told her. I've told her all my friends name, including Amelie's." Myrnin said, smiling.

"Let's get one thing straight. I am _not_ your friend. If Amelie didn't care about you so much, you would have been dead long ago."

"Why do you insist on breaking my heart?"

"Maybe you should be nicer…" I said, quietly and shrugged.

"And where did you come from anyway?" Oliver asked.

"I really don't know. I was sleeping in my house in Bournemouth in England and the next thing I know I'm being woken up by Amelie." I shrugged and kept my eyes to the ground.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Well, Amelie doesn't so no."

"I've met her. Now go, it's closing time."

"Come on then, person I don't know the name of." Myrnin dragged me back out of the shop and down the road to his lab.

 **Review your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to my lab!" Myrnin said over enthusiastically again. It was a complete mess. There were broken glass bottles on the table and on the floor and books were scattered everywhere. "Don't mind the mess, Claire is coming to clean up."

"You sure she won't mind that?"

"She loves doing it." Myrnin disappeared off into a corner of the lab and I stood awkwardly in the middle. "And here is-"

"Wait! Don't show me! Amelie said you wouldn't get it anywhere near me." I turned around and suppressed a shiver.

"What's wrong about him?" Myrnin asked. "Claire doesn't like him and neither does Amelie or Oliver."

"Umm… Well for a start the legs… And they just look super creepy."

Myrnin sighed. "Fine." I heard him walk off back to the corner of the lab. "You can turn around now."

I turned back around and resumed standing awkwardly. "So… What does Claire do when she's here?"

"Clean up. And help me with any experiments I'm doing. Occasionally she makes something up of her own and I try to improve it, but she is never grateful."

"Sounds like her." _Damn it!_ "I mean… Well… It's what I've heard."

"Very intriguing. You said there were books about this place?"

"Yeah but there at my house."

"Amelie got you a house already?"

"No, my house in England. I guess whatever brought me here, forgot to transport the books as well." Those books would have helped so much…

"Ah right. Mind if I take your blood?"

"For what?"

"Testing. You seem adamant you was brought here by a strange force."

"I _am_ adamant!"

"So can I take your blood?"

"Well um…"

"Great!" Myrnin vanished and reappeared faster than I could blink with a strange sort of blood extraction thing. He stabbed the sharp point in the vein in my elbow and connected the other end of the tube to a blood bag.

"Wait… How much are you taking?"

"Just enough so you won't die." Myrnin smiled again. I hated to admit, but he was starting to creep me out. He's funny in the books, but now it seemed like he wanted to kill me or something but didn't want to get in trouble with Amelie. I heard a car pull up outside and Myrnin ripped the sharp part out and hid the blood bag away. "Use this." He handed me a piece of cloth which I used to stem the bleeding.

"What are you doing down here?" Amelie asked, coming down the stairs. I tried not to seem to excited at seeing her again. I thought she was too busy to come down here.

"Nothing. What are you doing down here?" Myrnin asked.

"I came for Kelly, actually." The ball of excitement got bigger. "Why are you holding a cloth to your arm?"

"Um… Well…"

"She cut herself. If you can smell blood, it's her blood and I had nothing to do with it." Myrnin said, quickly.

"Really." Amelie pulled the cloth out of my hand and took one glance at my arm and sent a hard look at Myrnin. "What on Earth have you been doing to her?"

Myrnin sighed. "I wanted to see if there was anything abnormal about her blood, that's all."

"Well, he was emptying my blood into a bag…" I shuffled my feet and looked to the ground.

"Kelly, stand outside for a moment." Amelie said, keeping her gaze on Myrnin. _Uh oh…_

I quickly went upstairs and waited in the alleyway. A black car with heavily tinted windows sat outside the alley and I didn't notice before, but there were two guards in black on either side of the entrance.

I moved away from them… They looked intimidating.

A girl walked around the corner and it took me a split second to realise who it was. "Claire!" _I really have to sew my mouth shut._

The girl looked up, confused, probably because I had called to her when she had never met me and why there were two guards outside Myrnin's lab.

"Do I know you?"

"Uh… No… But I'm a friend of Amelie's."

"No you're not. Hello Claire." Amelie said, behind me and walked away to the car.

"Wait Amelie! You said you needed me." I caught up to her.

"If you would like to live with Myrnin, that's fine. I have spoken with Oliver and he's agreed to give you accommodation, but unsurprisingly, he would rather you stayed here."

"Did he really agree? I mean because he didn't seem that friendly when I met him."

"He's not friendly to anyone." Claire said, adjusting her backpack.

"Yes, he agreed. Just go to Common Grounds if you get fed up of Myrnin. Also I've told him he can't perform any experiments on you or take anymore of your blood. I want you intact for when you go back to England." And with that Amelie walked away getting in the car, the bodyguard (presumably) opened for her and they drove away.

"Um did I hear her right? You're from England?" Claire asked, after they had left.

"Oh yeah, crazy story."

"Why would you come here? If it's for TPU, it's not worth it."

"Well, I didn't exactly come here… I was... transported I guess." I shrugged.

"Oh right… Well let's go inside it's dangerous after dark."

"I know."

Claire gave me another odd look. "OK…" I hate my life sometimes…

Back down the stairs in the lab, Myrnin is sitting down on a chair, flicking through one of the books . "Ah, Claire you finally got my message!"

"Why can't you just call me when the sun's out? At least it's safer."

"No this couldn't wait. I need you to clean up for my new friend." Myrnin put the book down and got up, beckoning me to follow him. I suddenly felt bad for Claire. "This way, little friend."

"Wait, so you're not mad I told on you to Amelie?" I asked.

"Of course not! She moans to me about everything I do nowadays. This way."

"He's not going to kill me or anything is he?" I asked Claire.

"You never know. Just be careful." Claire shrugged and got the brush by one of the bookcases. So gathering up my nerves, I walked potentially to my death.

* * *

 **Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

It turned out that Myrnin didn't lead me to my death, but instead to a bedroom. It was literally a bed-room. There wasn't anything else in here except for a bed with off-white sheets.

"This will be your bedroom. Enjoy." Myrnin said, and left closing the door. I sighed and looked around. I saw faint scratches on the wall and the shadow of blood stains on the floor. I shivered and laid down on the bed.

I wondered if anyone had noticed I was missing. It was a Wednesday night, the night I disappeared and I wondered if anyone noticed I hadn't shown up today, or if I was really that quiet, I just blended in.

I sighed and wrapped myself in the blankets, as Myrnin obviously had no concept of central heating and went to sleep, wishing I had my Morganville books with me.

I woke up, still cold and sure that if I had slept without the duvet, I would have froze to death overnight.I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then threw the covers off me, put on my shoes and left the bedroom.

In the lab, Myrnin is flicking through a book and Claire is nowhere to be seen. "What time is it?"

"Daytime." Myrnin said, flicking another page of the book.

"Where's Claire gone?"

"Out." _Jeez small talk much?_

"Right… Are we going to do anything today?" I asked, hoping to get him out of his monotonous mood.

Myrnin sighed and put the book down. "Come over here." I went over to where he stood at a lab table. He placed a test tube and a beaker of what looked like water but was most probably acid, in front of me. "Pour it into the tub. I need it for later." Myrnin pushed along maybe 10 more tubes.

"Why don't you do it?" I asked looking just a little anxiously at the beaker of acid. "At least your skin heals back if it gets burnt off."

"Because you're my assistant whether I like it or not. Now hurry up!" Myrnin made shooing gestures with his hands and went back to reading.

I sighed, turning back to the beaker. The test tubes were tiny and if I wanted to keep my hand, I needed gloves; but the only gloves I could see were some gloves that couldn't be called gloves. They had huge holes in them and smelt like they hadn't been washed in years.

"Myrnin, I need gloves." But he just ignored me. I sighed. I considered getting Amelie to tell him but I had already creeped her out and I didn't want to pester her. She never really had a lot of patience.

So, picking up the beaker by the bottom I lifted the beaker, which cleverly didn't have a pouring spout.

I tried to control my nerves as I tipped it up and a wave of relief washed over as the acid missed my hand and went into the cup.

I poured it slowly a little bit at a time, but Myrnin was never a patient one.

"Heaven's sake, you will be here until you die, the rate you are doing this." Myrnin appeared beside me and grabbed the beaker, spilling acid up to my wrist.

I only realised after a quick flash of the label that he had just split hydrofluoric acid, which corrodes metal. I yelled as the pain set in, and my hand quickly turned red and started bleeding.

Myrnin glanced at my hand, then threw an off white bandage at me. I could just tell that was going to make it worse.

"I'm telling Amelie!" I shouted, running up the stairs into the bright and hot sunlight.

Once I was past the Day House, I slowed down and tried to think past the pain of my hand melting off.

I needed to go to the hospital before telling Amelie. The nurses would neutralise the acid and bandage it up.

Myrnin hadn't followed me, which was good, as he would probably have pushed me in front of a car or something.

I speed walked to the hospital and told the nurse what had happened. She took me to the Accident room and cleaned the burn with antiseptic, then applied something that neutralised the acid, the acid which just a side note, stung like hell.

Then wrapped my hand in a bandage and gave me some paracetamol for the throbbing pain.

Once I was let go, I made my way to Founders Square where luckily I caught Amelie just as she was heading back to her office.

"Amelie!"

Amelie turned around and glanced at my hand. "What is it? I'm busy."

I held up my bandaged hand. "I was with Myrnin and he told to pour acid into these tubes and then he got fed up with how long I was taking so he split it on me."

Amelie glanced at my hand. "Come to my office."

I followed her quickly up to her office and took a seat when she gestured.

Then Amelie unwrapped the bandage. When she saw the burn, she rewrapped it really good, if a little tight. "I will talk with Myrnin about this. When are you going back to Bournemouth?"

I sighed, feeling a sinking feeling. No-one here had been remotely friendly, nowhere near to what I imagined when I first arrived. I shrugged. "I need to wait for my hand to heal, not that anyone will notice."

"I don't think you can go on a plane with an injury like that. Will you be going soon?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"I will decide for you then. You will be leaving tomorrow morning. Oliver will provide temporary accommodation."

 _Tomorrow morning?_ Well perhaps in the deepest part of my mind, I knew they would send me away as soon as I got here.

"But what about my hand?" I blurted out again. I wasn't going to say that, just suck up to the pain.

"It will heal."

"Yeah but…. I can't go back looking like this. I won't be able to explain where I've been."

"You want vampire blood."

 _Wow that was quick…_ "Well, I guess. I mean it was just a thought."

Amelie clicked her fingers and a vampire dressed in black came in. "Get a cup and then I need your blood."

"May I ask what for miss?"

"INo. Do as I ask." The vampire nodded quickly and casting a glare at me, he walked out.

 _Well, sorry for having acid thrown on me._ I thought and somehow manage to keep that to myself.

The guard came back in with a grey plastic cup filled with blood. "Thank you." Amelie took it off him and handed it to me. I took it off her and looked at the blood. Its darker than human blood and suddenly it didn't seem so appealing to me. "You wanted it."

"Yeah...Um… It's cold."

"You should know vampires don't have warm bodies." Amelie said, but sighed. "Wait here."

I sat down on the chair and decided to tip my tongue into the cup. It had a slight metallic taste and it was cold, which just made the taste worse. I put the cup on Amelie's desk.

Why did I insist on getting into trouble? Claire and her friends do enough of that, Amelie shouldn't have to keep her eye on me too.

Amelie came back into the office and placed a plastic cap on the cup and stuck a black straw in. "Don't think about it."

 _Easy for you to say._ I managed not to speak out loud again. Wow I'm getting good. I picked up the cup and doing as she said I took a sip then immediately put the cup down. "That's gross." _Ok, I need some more practice in keeping my mouth shut._

Amelie didn't look offended, but I guessed she wouldn't. "It will take a while for your hand to heal on its own. Unless you want to stay here until it does-"

"But you don't want me here, do you?" I knew you should never cut off the Founder, but I just had to say it. It was plain as day.

"I never said that. Morganville isn't exactly an ideal place to live. You get used to it."

"Well Myrnin hates me. If he could, he would've thrown that acid in my face."

"If he wanted you dead, you would not be sitting here. He's never one to follow rules."

I sighed. Well I have 2 options: Drink the blood, or wait for my hand to heal on its own however long that may take.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked down at the cup, still debating whether to drink it or not. With a sudden sharp pain from the burn, my mind was made up. Even with the tight bandage, my hand would still hurt like hell while it's healing and the bandage would need to be changed, so if it was between that and drinking cold vampire blood, I'd choose the latter.

The grey cup and the black lid and straw helped. I took a breath and downed it as fast as I could, before I gagged.

I put the cup down and tried to suppress the momentary urge to vomit it back up. There wasn't much blood in there considering the vampire's arm would have healed super quickly, but it still wasn't anything I'd want to try again.

Amelie untied my bandage and took it off. After a few seconds, the burn disappeared and my hand started to knit itself back together. "Whoa."

"Now you can go back to your home." Amelie threw the bandage in the bin. "You may go now. I hope you enjoyed your stay."

I couldn't tell whether she was being sarcastic or not, but decided not to question her on that. I got up, and left but not before thanking her. She didn't say anything, so I quietly closed the door.

Turning around, I almost jumped out of my skin as standing _right behind me_ was the vampire who Amelie made to give me his blood. "Uh, hi. Thanks for the blood."

The vampire didn't say anything. He just staring at me without blinking which is unnerving as hell. He was partially blocking the path to the stairs but I didn't want to push past him, as that was ever so slightly rude and I had no idea how short his patience was.

"Can I um, you know, get past? I need to go." I stepped to the side of him, hoping to get past but he blocked my path. _This is not going to end well…_ "I like really need to get past. I won't ask Amelie for any of your blood again, if that's what you're worried about. It didn't taste very nice. No offense, it's just-"

"Quiet." The vampire said, quietly. I had a tendency to ramble on when I'm nervous. And this was definitely a time to be nervous. I glanced back at the door of Amelie's office. _She isn't going to come out and save you if that's what you're thinking._ Sometimes I wished I was Claire. Amelie wouldn't let Claire die, but then again Claire has been in Morganville longer than me and always carried weapons to defend herself.

Amelie probably couldn't care less, if I was killed on the spot. "What if Amelie comes out and she wants to get past?" The vampire said nothing again. If he was trying to creep me out he has won, but I'm not going to run from him. That's a sure-fire way to get him to attack.

"So, Amelie will have to come out of her office soon, you know." I wondered if I said her name enough times, she would get the hint and come out. I really hope the door wasn't soundproof. If it is, I'm screwed.

To my slight surprise and overwhelming relief the door opened and Amelie glanced from me to the vampire who is _still_ staring at me. "He won't move," I said. "I tried going around him but he blocked my path."

"George, this girl needs to go. I need to talk to you in my office." Amelie went back into her office and after maybe a second, the vampire left as well.

I shiver ran down my spine. Why do some vampires have to be so creepy?

I quickly go down the stairs and exit the building, before any other creeps decide to try and have a staring competition with me.

Exiting the car park, I thought about what I could do. It would take literally forever to get to the airport and it wasn't as if people were lining up to give me a lift.

I sighed and sat down on a bench that was thankfully under a tree. I thought I wanted to live here, but I don't think I could stand the heat. I'm too used to the rain and semi cold days in Britain.

"You."

Again, I almost jumped out of my skin. I stood and spun around and there behind me again was the vampire, George. At least he was speaking this time. "Uh, hey. What is it?"

"The Founder said you might need these." He held out a plane ticket to London Heathrow Airport.

I took them. "Oh, thanks." The vampire nodded and disappeared in a flash back into the safety of the building.

I started to walk down the sidewalk, still wondering how the hell I am supposed to get the airport, when I accidentally bumped into Claire.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking."

"It's fine. What are you still doing in your pajamas?"

I looked down at myself. Between, waking up in Amelie's office, to getting my hand melted off with acid, I hadn't spared a single thought to what I was wearing I would have thought people would have been staring, but stranger things have happened.

"I haven't had a chance to change my clothes. All my things are back in England and I have no money, so yeah."

"Well, you could come back back to the Glass House and I can see if there's anything that will fit. You look about my size anyway."

I'm pretty sure Claire is the only person who has been intentionally nice to me. Myrnin was nice, but he's crazy and he spilt acid on me just to get me out, so he doesn't count. I nodded, quickly "Sure! I've always wanted to see your house!"

"It's not that special, just look at some of the Founder Houses around here." Claire started walking and I quickly followed. "So what did Myrnin show you?"

"Just a bedroom. When I woke up he was reading something then he just wanted me to leave." I would include the bit about the acid, but then Claire would wonder why my hand isn't messed up then she would guess I drank vampire blood (or maybe not, but you never know) and then she probably wouldn't allow into her house, because I freaked her out.

"Oh yeah, he's like that. He only tolerates me I guess." Claire turned down the street and I could see a huge house up ahead.

"You're house is very nice." I said. _Pretend you have no idea about anything. You've freaked out enough people today._

"It's not mine, it's Michael's. I just live there." We got to the porch and Claire opened the door and secured all the bolts and locks. "Welcome to the Glass House."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews again! Here is the next chapter!**

The Glass House is exactly how I'd imagined it. It was messy, but in a good way if that makes any sense. I wasn't going to break my neck tripping over something, walking around this place. I smelt the faint scent of chili probably from a few nights ago and after a very quick peep into the living room, I saw Michael's guitar case.

"Well, I'm not- Well strangers aren't really that welcome here. Since we attract trouble and everything. But you can change your clothes and have something to eat, before you go."

I felt a tiny sinking feeling, but that was nothing compared to being in the Glass House. I didn't feel the house's presence, but maybe cos it was sleeping or something. Do houses sleep?

I quickly followed Claire upstairs to her bedroom, and waited in the centre of the room, while she went through her wardrobe. Claire's bedroom was how I imagined too, apart from the bedclothes which were blue and I'd always imagined them being grey or black for some reason.

"Here, I think these will fit. Don't worry if you get anything on them, they're a bit small for me anyway. Actually you can have all my clothes that are small." Claire brought out a mini mountain of clothes and dumped them on the bed.

"Uh, thanks. I won't be running out anytime soon."

"Good. I'll just leave you to get dressed. Don't touch anything though."

"Of course not." Once the door was closed, I looked through the clothes she had dumped on the bed. Most of them were plain coloured t-shirts, and trousers, but I found a t-shirt that was striped light blue and black. I took off my pajama top and put on the t-shirt. It fit almost perfectly apart from the hem needing to be trimmed back a little as it was a little tattered, but my expectations weren't high for hand-me-downs.

I picked out a pair of blue jeans and tried them on. These fit almost perfectly again, apart from being a little tight around my waist, but I honestly didn't care. I ran a hand through my hair and quickly folded up the clothes, including my pajamas, then opened Claire's door.

Claire was just walking back up the stairs and when she saw me, she smiled. "They look good on you. Better than being in pjs."

"Yeah, I know. I hadn't realised I had been wondering around town in them."

Claire shrugged. "You should see the things Myrnin wears. Walking around in pjs isn't that much different."

"Yeah… So, um do you live with anyone?" I asked, almost tempted to ask when her housemates would be getting back, but that would have been too creepy.

"Yeah, three of them. They'll be back soon, but Michael doesn't like visitors. Well, he does I guess, it's just we're kinda always in trouble and we don't want anything more to happen."

"That's fine. I've got to catch a plane back to England so you don't have to worry about me."

"When are you leaving?"

Not Why are you leaving? Or aren't you staying? Or something like that, but what did I expect? I'd only known her a few hours since we first kind of met. "I don't know, really. I guess at night sometime like that, so I can get to England by daytime or leave enough time so no-one notices I've gone."

"Don't go at night. I'll take you, I can borrow Eve's car. She won't mind."

"Are you sure?" To be honest, I was freaking ecstatic. First the Glass House, now I get to ride in Eve's car!

"Yeah, she won't mind. Come on." Claire grabbed her keys and we left the house, a tiny bit saddened I couldn't get to see the secret room, but I pushed it away.

Eve's car was different to how I had imagined it. I had imagined a black pick-up like car, but more to the ground and less like a pick-up truck. It actually was like a normal car, apart from the weird headlights.

When we got in, I could smell the vanilla car freshner. Claire started the engine, then I ran through my head if Claire had learned to drive in the books. "Can you drive?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." I shrugged and went through my drawing pad. Before I leave, and possibly never be able to come here again I had to give Amelie something I had drew when I was in England. I had drawn her name, with all fancy curves and letters. I had coloured it in blue and left patches of white around the edges. I had coloured in the background a darker blue, almost sapphire coloured with swirls of white and lighter blue in.

"Wow, thats amazing. Did you draw that?" Claire asked.

I nodded. "I draw pictures for her. She kinda got a little creeped out though."

"I don't think she ever gets drawings from people." Claire started the car then began driving.

"Wait, could you stop off so I could give this to her? I don't think I will have another chance to see her again."

"Um… Let me give it to her. I have to go and talk to her about something, anyway."

"Sure." I quickly wrote on the back in pencil. "From Kelly. It was very nice meeting you." I was gonna put "awesome" then I had to remember that she lived in a time where that word probably didn't exist.

Claire pulled up to the entrance of Founder's Square. The guards glanced at us then waved us in.

Claire turned the car off and I handed her the picture. "I'll be right back."

"Tell me what she says."

"Sure." With that, she closed the door and went into the building. I waited excited, but patiently.

Maybe a few minutes later, I was just checking over my nails and wondering what I was going to do when I was back in Bournemouth, when I heard a sound from inside the car. I froze up, and my heart sped up just a little bit. I could have just been hearing things, but I'm sure I just heard a light thump and rustle.

I moved just slightly to my left, and my blood froze when I saw something on the floor of the backseat.

My mind instantly made up, I went for the door handle to get the hell out of the car, when the somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the backseat.

I screamed.

 **:O What or who do you think took her?**

 **Share your thoughts in the review box :D**

 **Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the very late update! My laptop's fans were clogged with dust and had to go off to be cleaned so I have been doing my stories on my phone and tablet. Also I only have a few short weeks left of college so I have been getting work finished and up to date.**

 **But here is the next chapter!**

 **Claire**

Walking into the building, I was lucky as Amelie was talking to her assistant downstairs, so I didn't have to wait. I walked up to her. "Amelie."

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Have a seat and I will get to you." Amelie handed the assistant a folder and walked off.

"No, wait! It's important!" I hurried to catch up to her, before her guards got in the way.

Amelie turned around. "What classifies as important to you?"

I took a breath. Amelie always assumed it was to do with Shane. "It's not about Shane. It's about Myrnin."

"What about him?"

"Kelly shouldn't live there anymore. He's already admitted to spilling acid on her."

"So, this is about Kelly, not Myrnin. She's leaving, so there's no need to worry about her."

"How is she supposed to get to the airport?"

"I believe that's her problem. Is there anything else?" Amelie sounded like she really could be somewhere else.

I looked down at what I was holding. "This is for you. I didn't make it."

"No," Amelie said. "Kelly did." She glanced at the drawing and handed it back to me. "It's nice. If you have anything else to pester me about, make an appointment." And with that, she walked off.

 _Take Note: Amelie in her UnHelpful mood._ I turned to walk away, when a loud scream came through the doors. I froze and looked to Amelie. She had obviously heard it too, but she ignored it and went back up to her office.

I ran outside and to the car, where I'd left Kelly. When I got to the car, blood was dripping from the car doors and the windows were nearly shattered with huge claw marks. I looked up at the sky. The sun was just setting, but it was unlikely Amelie would come out to help me.

I slowly walked up to the car and opened it. Inside was more blood than I'd ever want to see and in the middle of it was the shredded body of Kelly.

"I guess you don't have to worry about her anymore."

I spun around and Amelie was stood behind me. "What about worrying what did this to her?!"

"There are some uncivilised vampires in this town. Kelly was just an easy meal. I will get someone to remove her."

"No, wait. I'll do it." I had no idea why I just said that.

"Are you sure?" Amelie didn't look like she believed me, but I nodded anyway. "Alright. Do you know where to bury her?" I nodded again. "Good luck with that then." Amelie turned and went back into the building leaving me with Eve's car soaked in blood. Eve is going to kill me.

I closed the door so the smell of blood wasn't a huge dinner bell then I got in. I had to drive somewhere and I couldn't just carry her to the cemetery.

Just as I was about to switch on the engine, I heard a tiny squeak. I frowned and looked at the backseat, immediately wishing I hadn't. Kelly looked even worse from the front seat, but she wasn't moving and as far as I could tell she wasn't breathing either.

I shook my head and went to turn on the engine again, when I heard the faint squeak again. I thought it was the car and I'd never noticed it before, so I looked back to Kelly again, this time keeping my eyes on her face which amazingly was nearly blood free.

As I looked closer, her eyelids flickered. I had no idea if it was a reflex, but the first thing that came to mind was, she's still alive!

I froze, my mind going blank on what to do. I could take her to the hospital, but the doctors would just pronounce her dead.

There was something else I could do for her, but Amelie wouldn't like it. Stepping on the accelerator, I raced back to the Glass House before Kelly succumbed to her injuries.

"No, no, no! It's never gonna happen." Michael said, sidestepping me and going to the kitchen. Kelly was still in the car as soon as Michael saw her, he would not budge.

"Please Michael? She doesn't have long left I mean look at her!"

"Claire, I don't know the first thing of transforming someone into a vampire and if Amelie found it it was me, it wouldn't matter that she made me."

"Oh gosh, Claire why are you wasting so much blood?" Myrnin appeared at the front door of the Glass House.

"Kelly's injured." Michael said.

"That's an understatement." I said and crossed my arms. "What are you doing here, Myrnin?"

"I came to pay you a visit then noticed the very strong scent of blood, coming from this vehicle." Myrnin sighed. "Why would you waste so much blood?"

"It's not just about the blood, Myrnin! Kelly's dying and she needs help." Sometimes I wondered if Myrnin actually likes me for my mind or my blood.

"Why don't you let her die? She's been nothing but a nuisance and there is only so much vampire blood can do."

"I'm not giving up on her. You have to at least try!" The last part was directed at Michael, but he shook his head.

"I like my life at the moment and I don't want it ended, because I turned someone into a vampire. What happens if it doesn't work?"

"At least you tried."

"I hate to say this Claire, but I believe you are the only person in this town that actually cares for her a little bit. Why don't I make you a vampire and you can transform Kelly that way?"

"Your not turning me, Myrnin. I've already said like a hundred times already."

Myrnin sighed and shrugged. "Then bury her somewhere and forget about her. You won't find anyone willing or with the knowledge to turn her." With that he turned and walked away.

I closed the door. "Fine we're going to have to do this the hard way."


End file.
